corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Tamaki Minase
is the protagonist of the spin-off manga Corpse Party: Another Child. She is a student from Satsukiyama Academy's high school, a victim trapped inside Heavenly Host Elementary School and a psychic. Personality Tamaki has a crush on Yuuma Shindou, her childhood friend. She has no trouble with most of her classmates at school, but she is born shy and timid, hence the frequently mistreatment from the classmate and love rival, Erina Yuzuki. Despite this, she does not attempt to fight back or talks to others, especially Yuuma about her problems. Story ''Corpse Party: Another Child'' Satsukiyama Academy was going to merge a neighboring school, thus its students had the choice to transfer or to continue studying in the environment. Yuuma decided to move to another school, but Tamaki was not able to due to financial problems. Erina, her love rival, mocked her and said that once she transferred to the same school with Yuuma, she would be free from a freak who could see spirits. Tamaki was shocked since she believed that she had told that fact to only her family and Yuuma. Later on that night, Tamaki desperately searched for a way to keep Yuuma from leaving, and eventually found herself looking at an old article about a spell called Sachiko Ever After. The next day, on the final day of Satsukiyama Academy, Tamaki suggested Yuuma and herself performing the spell together so that they could reunite in the future. However, Erina disrupted them and made it look like that Tamaki had invited the whole class to perform the ritual. Tamaki realized that she was doing it on purpose to trample on her feelings, but kept silent and proceeded with the spell. After everyone had ripped the paper talisman, marking the end of the ritual, an earthquake erupted and swallowed everyone. As she was falling down, Tamaki noticed the shadow of a child grabbing onto her arm. Tamaki wakes up in the corridor of an unknown school. She tries to remember what happened, but suddenly realizes that the air is unusually freezing. She then finds Miyako Hayakawa, one of Erina's friends next to her and wakes her up. When Miyako takes a look around, she is terrified in the fact that she was put in an unknown building and tries to run for the exit. The floor beneath her gives in and collapses, making Miyako lose her footing. Tamaki helps her up and calms her down. Moving to another corridor, Tamaki and Miyako notices a strange smell. When they look up, they find the corpse of a girl plastered all over a wall nearby. Terrified at the scene, Miyako runs away and tries to go down, but the stairway has already collapsed. She then tries to go up, but Tamaki stops her, saying that the air above is cold and heavy. Miyako then notices a woman unconscious nearby and wakes her up. The woman reveals herself to be Ms. Yui Shishido, a teacher from Kisaragi Academy. She says that she and her students also performed Sachiko Ever After, causing them to be the place, unable to meet. She also claims that people have no chance of reuniting with each other in there. Tamaki however, says that it should not be true, since even though something is wrong with the building, the spell was meant to keep everyone inseparable. Surprised at Tamaki's strong belief, Yui apologizes for saying something depressing even though she was an adult. Suddenly, another earthquake occurs and splits the floor apart, separating Yui and Tamaki and Miyako. Having no way to cross, they move out on different paths. Walking for another period of time, Tamaki notices sounds coming from a classroom and opens it, finding her class inside. Her classmates demand to know what is happening, confusing Tamaki, but Shinichi tells them to knock it off since they should prioritize looking for others. Tamaki asks Shinichi to come with her and find Yuuma, saying that she knows no one else that she can depends on. Shinichi agrees and leaves the class. However, hardly had they gone too far than the cries of their classmates was heard. Shinichi, Tamaki and Miyako rushes back to the classroom, but the door was shut tight. Blood then splatters all over the door and the cries of everyone inside is heard. When the noises die down and the door is opened, they take a look inside and find everyone brutally killed. Sitting in the corner is a boy named Minoru, who survived. However, he too dies shortly after that as his head is split in half by something invisible to the eye. Witnessing the gory scene, Tamaki, Miyako and Shinichi are terrified. Tamaki suddenly notices that something dark is in the classroom and urges the other two to run away, to which they agree. After getting some distance from the bloodstained classroom, Tamaki begins to blame herself for having found such a curse. Shinichi says that she is not the one at fault, since it was him who asked others to stay behind. Miyako suggests that Tamaki went inside the toilet nearby to calm down. Tamaki agrees and walks in, briefly seeing the image of a girl being hanged to death. Thinking that it was not a good idea to stay there for long, she decided to go back, but then notices a girl in black gothic lolita dress looking at her. As Tamaki was wondering where she had come from, the girl approached her with inhuman speed and snapped her neck. Tamaki later wakes up, realizing that it was just an illusion, and the other girl has been only looking at her for the whole time. The girl in black signals her to look at her mouth and says something, but Tamaki is not able to understand. At that moment, Miyako comes in to check on her, making her briefly shifting her attention. When she turns around, the girl in black is already gone. Immediately after leaving the toilet, the speakers of the school building announce that students who have not go home by that time are to stay there forever. The trio continues walking to other places. Shinichi finds a library and suggests checking it out to find out where they are. He finds an article about the murder case of Heavenly Host Elementary School, which makes Tamaki realizes that the name is also mentioned on the blog where she found the Sachiko Ever After spell. She wonders if there is a connection between the school and the girl she saw. Shinichi tells Tamaki and Miyako to rest while he continues searching for something else, to which they agree. Tamaki asks Miyako if she has heard about her ability to sense spirits. Miyako says that she only heard it from Erina. From her answer, Tamaki begins to think that Yuuma slips that fact to Erina and becomes disheartened at the betrayal. Seeing the look on her face, Miyako leaves and checks another bookshelf and is taken by surprise when the girl in black appears behind the shelf where she stands. Hearing her scream, Tamaki and Shinichi ask her what happened, but the girl in black was gone. Tamaki says that she also saw that girl back in the toilet. Shinichi wonders if she was also a victim of the murder case. Miyako however, realizes something and says "Saki Akagiri." However, she immediately stops talking after muttering the name and wanders off. Tamaki realizes that she is possessed and urges Shinichi to run after her but they were too late. Miyako was led to three children drenched in blood, who appear to be the spirit of the murdered children. The spirit of a girl who lost an eye shows an interest in skinning Tamaki and approaches her, but suddenly comes to a halt and back down. Tamaki and Shinichi cannot understand how they survived, not noticing that the girl in black has secretly helped them. Having lost Miyako to the ghosts, Tamaki and Shinichi keep walking. Approaching the infirmary, Shinichi notices noise and is taken aback when a girl suddenly opens the door and asks if he was looking for something. Shinichi calms down when he realizes that the girl does not look like a ghost. Yoshimura comes out from inside and greets him, introducing the other girl as Naho Saenoki. Tamaki realizes that she is the one who wrote the blog about Sachiko Ever After. Naho then laughs and begins to explain what has been happening. She claims that the place they are in is a multidimensional nexus that keeps everyone from meeting each other, and they are to die by the hands of the vengeful spirits that haunt the building. Shinichi did not believe her, but Tamaki realizes that her story has cast a light to a question she had. She says that Naho has stopped updating her blog from a few years ago, so she must have performed the ritual herself and died, which means the Naho in front of them is a spirit.